The present invention is related to an improved paper tube as typically used for transport, storage and feeding of wound sheet stock such as, without limit thereto, fabrics. More specifically, the present invention is related to an improved paper tube which has pierced protrusions and surface adhesive wherein the paper tube can be stored in a stacked parallel arrangement without the necessity of protective winding.
Paper tubes, or mandrels, have been used for some time in the material handling industry, particularly, as a base for elongated sheets, fibers and the like. Though not limited thereto, as sheets or fibers are made they are typically wound onto a paper tube for subsequent transport and for loading into a subsequent process wherein the sheets or fibers are unwound and incorporated into a product of some type. The paper tube is therefore not necessarily incorporated into a product but is a tool used in the storage and transport of goods which are converted to product. The paper tube may be re-used, however, it is far more common to use the paper tubes once and then discard them. Therefore, it is highly desirable that the cost of the paper tube be maintained at as low a level as possible.
Starting the process of wrapping goods on the paper tube is a matter of some concern. The wrapped goods must be sufficiently secure to allow the tube to turn, thereby wrapping more layers, without the leading edge of the goods sliding on the tube. One way this is done is to apply a surface adhesive, preferably a contact or pressure sensitive adhesive, on the surface of the paper tube. While this is sufficient for securing the leading edge it causes significant handling problems with the tubes prior to loading and use. The tubes must be isolated from each other to avoid adjacent tubes from becoming adhered to each other. Typically, adhesive coated paper tubes have a release paper applied thereto which provides a barrier between adjacent tubes for shipping and storage purposes. Unfortunately, the release paper must be removed and discarded which adds to the manufacturing complexity and cost of the paper tubes neither of which is desirable.
Provided herein is an improved paper tube which allows for the use of a pressure sensitive adhesive yet does not require a release paper.